terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: When a Shinolo-Olo and Clay Being Met
Notes This story took place between pages 42 and 45 of Life After the Grox. In shorter, this is around the time the Shinolo-Olo were on the planet Arin, and were building a rocket to launch a radio tower to Derin. Instead it launched into Yoner's Awe from the gravity. They tried this two times. One time, I think the first, a Shinolo-Olo went with it. Later, but not a lot later, the ship appeared around Uniper's star. What happened during that delay is this story. No one has mentioned these events yet. If you feel the Shinolo-Olo did not act realistically, let me know. Story And the rocket went through Yoner's Awe, but to the surprise of the Shinolo-Olo, instead of death or worse, things stopped getting so rough, the ship seemed stopped, but there was a very bright light everywhere. The light was near blinding but only because the Shinolo-Olo was used to the darkness of Arin. In reality, it was only about as bright as a flashlight. Then the door to the rocket was heard to open, and rocky voices were heard saying, "It's a Shinolo-Olo. Second to approach us by the Yoner passage, but apparently by accident. There is a radio tower also here." Then a more familiar voice is heard, one that sounds like a Ploner, it says, "What will be done?" Then another voice is heard unlike any of the others. Of all of them, it is one that sounds most like a Pooh-Olo, but it is definitely different. It says, "If we send it back, it will die. Should we?" The Shinolo-Olo speaks up now. When translated, it would come out to mean, "Where am I? Who are you all?" The rocky voice answers, and as it does, the image becomes clearer, "You have a choice to make before I can explain." The image is clear now, the first voice seems to be from a living rock of clay, the second seems to be a Ploner, and the third is a creature that looks somewhat like a Pooh-Olo but again, definitely different. The latter says, "You can return to the universe you knew, dead, or you can live and work here, but if you choose that, you must follow our way." The Shinolo-Olo was too confused, everything going on was too overwhelming at once. The Shinolo-Olo chose to return, but asked if there was anyway he could return alive. The Ploner like being says, "Yes, but you won't be in your present form, but you will return as another life force. Do you accept this?" The Shinolo-Olo accepted it, figuring it was the only way. The other beings left the ship, and closed the door. Without even seeing where they were, the ship took off again and ended up going through a small wormhole that lead to near Uniper's star, but he arrived dead. After the ship had left, the being of Clay said, "Death is just a transition of life force as is, but it seemed more comforing this way." Category:Life After the Grox Category:Stories